A thousand years
by born athlete
Summary: Cammie has returned from her summer, how will she face Zach again? song by Christina Perri, beautiful song and a romantic story to go with it, enjoy... Song-fic, One-shot.


**Song: A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. I absolutely love this song (but i don't like Twilight!) It is so beautiful, please read, the characters are Ally Carter's and the song is Christina Perri's.**

**zammie 3**

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

How to be brave

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

Cammie limped around the familiar walls of the Gallagher academy. This was not how she had planned it, go away, find answers come back. Not, go away get caught, tortured, finally escape then come back, 2 months late. It was early November, and she was freezing. All she was wearing was a thin cotton top, a worn hoodie and a pair of thankfully thick black leggings that had holes in despite their thickness. She located the passageway. But something stopped her. She was about to see them again. Her mum, Solomon, Bex, Liz, Macey, Abby, Grant, Jonas. Zach. What if they were angry, different, changed?

No, she had to go. She had spent a week getting here, and where else did she have to go? She pushed open the passageway and walked along and peeked out through the entrance inside the academy. She gasped at the sight of him.

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

She felt the sudden urge to jump out and hug him. It was Zach, she loved him, she didn't fear him. He suddenly glanced towards the tapestry as if he had heard her, but he didn't bother looking. She was too long gone, probably dead by his own mother's hands for all he knew. All he had heard was that Catherine had her. And that was all, no horrible tapes of torture sessions, his mother knew her son, not knowing was far worse, leaving him to his own imagination.

_I have died everyday _

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

Her heart broke when he didn't come and see if she was there. It had happened to often for him to come and see again. She stood paralyzed as he turned away. Did he not love her?

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

She watched him walk away, slowly, every step weighed down by her. She watched, time standing still, she didn't do anything, standing still also. No, she had to try. She couldn't leave them like this. She crept out of the passage and followed him down empty corridors to the dinning hall. She heard talking in Italian, but the accents weren't real, they weren't natural, she now knew an Italian accent all too well.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

She loved him, she really did, and with that she pushed the door open, there was silence throughout the dinning hall as she did so.

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

They were united once more as there eyes locked instantly across the massive room. Silence still reined as everyone was paralyzed to there spot.

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

Eyes still entranced she started walking towards him, it was a weak walk, a limp really. He noticed, well it was hard not to. Her clothes were dirty and had smears of blood. Her arms, now visible due to her sleeves being rolled up, were covered in faded scars and fresh cuts and grazes. But she kept walking, they weren't life threatening, they were fixable, what really mattered now was them, were they fixable?

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

He watched her walking unsteadily towards him, somehow he managed to stand up and take a step forwards also. But they were still separate. She was so broken, like a twig ready to snap. How could he love her after what his mother did to her?

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

Both their emotions were going around in cartwheels as she kept slowly walking towards him. Finally she reached him, and they did what felt natural. They embraced, her fiercely, him delicately, but both passionately in love, protecting each other.

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

**Review, my first one-shot and song-fic, I hope you liked it!**_  
_


End file.
